


Can I Get A Hot Tub!?

by blame1988



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blow Jobs, Gay Porn Hard, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blame1988/pseuds/blame1988
Summary: (701):Is it rude to ask for an autograph after giving him a blowjob in their hotel's hot tub?





	Can I Get A Hot Tub!?

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first fic I've really written since the last Gay Porn Hard. It worked then, so hopefully it works now.  
> Idea from Texts From Last Night and title from the old State Farm commercial.

Kaner’s favorite band is coming into town and there's no way he's missing this concert. So what if he has to skip one of his night classes. He's sure it will be worth it. He drags Artemi along with him because he's made him listen to their music enough that Kaner thinks he deserves to see them in person. 

The concert is as amazing as Kaner knew it would be and he never feels more alive than when he's belting out the lyrics to his favorite songs in the middle of a crowd doing the same. But it's afterward that actually ends up being the best--most unexpected--part of his night. 

He and the Breadman go to the closest bar they can find to have a couple drinks before they head back to the dorms. Kaner’s always so keyed up after a good show so he needs a little time to unwind before he can go back to his normal business. He's up at the bar getting their second round when he sees him. And he has to do a double take because there's absolutely no fucking way this is actually happening right now. Kaner never has this good of luck. 

But when he looks again it's really real. Jonathan fucking Toews, lead singer of his most favorite band ever, is standing at the bar talking to his bass player. Kaner is trying not to geek out because he doesn't want to be one of _those_ fans, but he's kind of fucking shitting himself. 

He makes his way back to Artemi and gives him his drink--no beer, only vodka--and tries to stay calm as he talks. 

“Dude, Jonathan Toews is over there.”

“Who is it?” Artemi asks in a heavy Russian accent. 

“Do you even listen when I speak to you, man? He's the lead singer of The Blackhawks and the leading star of most of my dreams,” he trails off on a sigh. 

“No listen. Talk too much.”

“You wound me man. Ouch!” Kaner clutches his chest like he's been shot and Artemi giggles. 

“You talk to him?” Artemi suggests with a grin and an eyebrow wiggle. 

“No!” he yells immediately. “No way man! Not gonna happen.”

“Ok. I do.” And he actually stands up and starts walking towards him at the bar. This definitely can't end well so Kaner of course has to follow him and try to stop him before Breadman embarrasses him.

“Dude no!” he yells but it's too late, because Artemi is standing next to Jonathan Toews, and is talking to him in his broken English about the show and their music. And Jonathan is smiling so maybe it's not too bad. 

“Kaner is number one fan,” Artemi says with a mischievous grin while pointing to Patrick. Ok, maybe it is that bad. 

“Kaner, eh? I'm Jonny. It's nice to meet my number one fan,” Jonathan, _Jonny_ , says while holding his hand out for Kaner to shake. And holy shit, he's talking to him and shaking his hand, and this is the best night _ever_!

They stand there for quite awhile actually, talking to Jonny about his music and Patrick’s classes and some crazy Russian shit that Artemi chimes in with. And even though Kaner is still freaking out a little bit on the inside, he thinks he's done a pretty good job of not being a creepy fan, and of not staring at Jonny’s spectacular ass. 

Ok maybe he hasn't done the best job at that, but his ass is seriously a thing of beauty. It's like the sun or something, even though he shouldn't look right at it he just can't help himself. 

And Jonny hasn't caught him yet. Or at least if he has, he hasn't said anything about it. 

Until he does. 

But then the craziest thing happens. Jonny actually starts flirting with Patrick! He surreptitiously pinches himself to make sure he isn't dreaming, because what the actual fuck is his life right now? He's flirting with the hottest guy he's basically ever seen in his life, who he's maybe been a tad in love with ever since the first time he heard him sing, and Jonny is actually flirting back. 

“So, uh,” Jonny starts after about an hour of conversation, “I have to head back to my hotel soon.”

“Oh yeah, of course.” Kaner’s trying to make up some excuse about why he has to leave too when Jonny starts speaking again. 

“Maybe you could come with?” he asks with a charming smile, running his hand down Kaner’s arm and lingering at his wrist. 

“I, I, uh,” Kaner can't form real words because he's still trying to wrap his brain around the idea that this is really happening. 

“He go. I leave,” Artemi says for him, clearly enjoying this and filing it away for chirping material later. 

“Yeah, I go,” Kaner finally says, still dumbfounded that he's about to go back to Jonathan Toews’ hotel room. 

“Use condoms!” Artemi yells and winks obnoxiously as he gives Kaner an enthusiastic slap on the back. Kaner almost chokes on his drink but Jonny just grins unabashedly. So clearly it's going there. 

As soon as they get to Jonny’s hotel room Kaner starts living out some of those dreams Jonny has been number one star of. He never imagined it would be this good though. 

Jonny's lips are soft and plush against his, and his ass feels even better than it looks. Especially once the clothes come off. They end up on the bed, with Jonny straddling Kaner, and his tongue buried in his mouth. Kaner can't keep his hands off Jonny’s ass. Like, he thinks it's physically impossible for him to stop touching it. 

But with the way they're grinding against each other, and just the fact that it's happening at all, Kaner is getting dangerously close to it being all over. And he wants to make this last. And also get his hands--or mouth--on Jonny’s dick at some point before that happens. 

Kaner reluctantly removes one of his hands from Jonny’s ass and gets it between the two of them to finally wrap around Jonny’s dick. Jonny breaks off from the kiss with a groan and thrusts into Patrick’s hand. 

“Condoms?” Kaner asks, because even though Artemi was just trying to be obnoxious earlier, he still had a point. 

Jonny rolls off to the side after one more kiss and tells him they're in the bathroom. So apparently Kaner is the one who's gonna have to go get them. He sighs and acts like he's put out by it, but if he gets to fuck Jonny he thinks he can handle walking to the bathroom to get a condom. 

But then he gets in the bathroom and has a change of plans, because there's a fucking hot tub in there. And there's no way he's not getting in. He turns on the jets, and calls Jonny in before stepping into the warm water of the hot tub. 

“Why didn't you tell me you had a hot tub? That was a severe oversight,” Kaner accuses once Jonny steps into the bathroom. 

“Sorry, I was a little distracted by this hot blond and his hand on my dick,” Jonny counters and leans over to kiss Kaner before joining him in the water. 

“Well lucky for you, that hot blond is about to put his mouth on your dick,” Kaner says between kisses, then pats the side of the tub to direct Jonny.

“Ooh, even better,” he says and goes where Patrick tells him to. “Can't wait to see what that gorgeous mouth can do.” Jonny thumbs Kaner’s bottom lip and slips it in his mouth for Kaner to demonstrate what he's about to do to Jonny’s dick. 

He leans up to kiss Jonny one more time before he gets down to business. He takes Jonny’s cock in his hand before he breaks off the kiss and sinks down lower into the water to be more level with the main event, aka Jonny's beautiful cock. 

Kaner licks his lips in anticipation before he finally leans forward to take it in his mouth. He likes how it feels, hot and heavy on his tongue, and god, he wants to live in this moment forever. 

He starts off slow and simple, just getting Jonny warmed up, before he goes deeper, getting more of him into his mouth. He alternates between tight suction and using his tongue moving up and down the shaft and spending some quality time with the tip, encouraged by the moans falling out of Jonny’s mouth. 

“Yeah Kaner, suck me with that sweet little mouth of yours. Fuck yeah.” Jonny's hips are twitching minutely and Kaner can feel his thigh tensing under where his hand is resting. He lets it migrate to Jonny’s ass again and moans around Jonny’s cock. 

Kaner's dick is so hard it almost hurts, but he'll be damned if he's letting go of Jonny's dick or his ass. Kaner's will just have to wait. 

He can tell Jonny's getting close as his hips start twitching more and more and the things that he's saying are getting even more obscene. It urges Kaner to go even deeper, feeling Jonny's cock at the back of his throat, swallowing around it while trying to pull Jonny even closer. 

“Fuck Kaner, I'm so close. Your mouth is so good on my cock.” Kaner just moans around him in reply, wanting to bad to get him there. “I'm gonna come,” Jonny warns and taps Kaner on the cheek. Kaner pulls off and wraps his lips just around the tip, sucking hard one more time while finishing him off with his hand, pulling back just in time for Jonny's come to hit him on the cheek and on the chin. 

Jonny's breathing hard and smiling at Kaner as he runs his fingers through the mess he made on Kaner's face. 

“That was amazing, holy shit,” he says with his hand still on Kaner's face. “You need some help with that?” he asks, gesturing to Kaner's dick that is still red and angry and as hard as it's ever been. 

Jonny slides back into the tub and wraps his big hand around Kaner's dick. Kaner knows he won't last long with how turned on he was with Jonny's cock in his mouth, and how amazing his hand feels on him. He thrusts up into Jonny's hand and chases the orgasm that's building rapidly just below the surface.

“Come on Kaner,” Jonny whispers into his ear as he does something with his thumb that's got Kaner seeing stars. 

“Oh fuck yeah Jonny, Jonathan Toews, holy shit, this is, fuck,” Kaner can't stop babbling and is probably making a complete fool of himself but it's not his fault when he just had Jonathan Toews’ dick in his mouth and now Jonathan Toews’ hand is on his dick. 

And yeah, it's all over because Kaner is coming and it's the best thing he's ever felt in his life. He's pretty sure he says that to Jonny, but he honestly could be saying anything at that point because he's pretty sure his brain is actually what's shooting out of his dick. 

Jonny's mouth finds Kaner's again and they kiss through it, waiting for each of them to calm down. 

“Fuck,” is all that Kaner can say once they finally break apart. 

Jonny chuckles and kisses Kaner one more time before standing up and getting out of the tub. Kaner's eyes are glued to his ass as he grabs a towel for himself and for Kaner. 

Jonny gives Kaner a hand to help pull him out of the hot tub, and then hands him a towel. 

“I'm gonna hop in the shower real fast. I didn't get a chance after the show. I'll be like two minutes.” Jonny kisses Kaner again. “Don't leave.”

Kaner just nods and heads back into the main area of the hotel room, trying to figure out why Jonny wants him to stay.

He gets dressed and takes his phone from his pocket, looking to see what time it is because it feels like he's been here forever but also like everything has gone by so fast. Before he can look at the time he sees a text from Breadman and he opens it up. 

It's mostly filled with inappropriate emojis and bad words in Russian but there's another reminder about condoms. Kaner chuckles and opens up a new message to Artemi. 

_Is it rude to ask for an autograph after giving him a blowjob in their hotel's hot tub?_

Artemi texts back almost immediately. 

_Is rude to talk about blowjob when I don't get one._

Kaner's laughing when another text comes through.

_No autograph. Just phone number._

Before Kaner can reply, Jonny has come out of the shower and is still gloriously naked. 

“Oh, do you have to get going?” Jonny asks as he takes in the clothes Kaner is now wearing. “I thought we could maybe go for a round two,” he says with a smirk, holding up a condom, and Kaner’s never gotten undressed faster in his entire life. 

He doesn't end up getting an autograph, but after having the best sex of his life with Jonathan fucking Toews, he thinks he'll be ok with it. Not to mention that he did actually get his phone number.


End file.
